Better
by Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Zelda endured countless years of torment while she kept Calamity Ganon trapped within the confines of Hyrule Castle. Now that Link has returned and Ganon is defeated, she intends to replace those memories with better ones. MUCH better ones. Shameless PWP with strong elements of Non-con. Don't like, don't read.


"**Better"**

_This is better_, Princess Zelda thought as she lovingly ran her tongue up and down Link's shaft, taking pleasure in each and every gasp and groan her soft touches elicited.

They were in her bedroom – or what _used_ to be her bedroom before the Calamity struck, tearing a tremendous hole in the wall and destroying almost every possession she owned it. A hundred years of being open to the elements had mostly ruined the room, but it was still special to Zelda, still her bedroom, and so she was fond of it. With Link's help, she had managed to at least tidy up most of her bedchambers by the time the sun set on the second day after Ganon's defeat, making it at least _appear_ cozier and a little more like its old self.

More to the point, it had a functioning bed, and that was what Zelda needed right now.

Both Link and Zelda were entirely naked, with Link lying on his back on the fresh bedding and groaning as Zelda kneeled in between his legs and pleasured him with her mouth. She had started off slow, as she always did, wanting to savor every moment of their time together after an entire century of loneliness, stroking his length up and down and using only her tongue to lick at him without fully taking him into her mouth.

Link closed his eyes and let his head fall backwards onto Zelda's pillow as she gave him his latest reward for rescuing her and the entire kingdom of Hyrule, reaching down to place a hand in her golden hair and urge her on. Giggling lightly, the princess finally gave in and, opening her mouth, wrapped her lips around the head of Link's cock.

Soon she was bobbing up and down, up and down, sucking Link's dick with all the love and passion she could muster, desperate to feel him fill her in every possible way. Link groaned loudly as he felt Zelda take him in her mouth again and again, covering his member in her saliva and licking him up and down. She was an artist with her mouth, and Link loved being the canvas on which she performed her art.

_It hadn't always been like this. Despite popular belief, the princess had not been unconscious or in some enchanted trance during her century of captivity in Hyrule Castle, but had been awake and conscious throughout it all. With most of her powers and concentration focused on keeping Ganon confined to the boundaries of the castle, Zelda had thus been forced to endure a seemingly endless series of trials and tribulations thrown at her by Ganon in hopes of breaking her concentration and freeing itself from her confinement._

_It hadn't worked, clearly, as evidenced by the fact Ganon never broke free and was now utterly destroyed, but it had come close far too many times for Zelda's taste. And most of those times had involved not Ganon itself, nor its many attempts to tear apart her mind and spirit, but rather the monsters it brought with it._

_As much as Zelda loved sucking Link's dick in the present, she had most certainly not enjoyed being forced to do the same to a dozen Bokoblins as they crowded around her, their disproportionately large cocks swinging back and forth and smacking her in the face. Her clothes would be ripped off, the creatures' cocks would grow hard, and soon enough the princess was being forced to suck dick after dick after dick._

_The first one was always the worst, the roughest of the bunch, grabbing the young woman by her head and then forcing its cock right into her mouth as deep as it would go, inevitably causing the princess to cry out in disgust. Then the Bokoblin would simply start fucking her mouth as though it had laid claim to it, pushing and pulling its member in and out of Zelda's mouth and using her as little more than a being of sex with which to relieve itself. Its cock would press against the back of the princess's throat, causing her to gag, but that never stopped it, and soon Zelda would be deepthroating the goblin's entire girth._

_She would be expected to jack off the surrounding Bokoblins as the one in her mouth fucked her face, using her hands to stroke the creatures' slimy cocks back and forth, harder and harder, causing them to growl in animalistic pleasure. No matter how hard she tried, though, she could never get them to cum with just her hands; they always managed to hold out at least long enough to shove their cock in her mouth._

But that was _then_; this was _now_, and right now Zelda was moaning softly as she used her mouth to make sweet love to Link's dick, taking him deeper and deeper into her mouth until she was practically gagging on his cock. Above her, Link did not press her down or force his dick into her mouth or do anything of the sort; he simply laid back and gently moved his cock back and forth with Zelda's movements, thrusting lightly, a single hand on the back of her head to urge her on and keep her from stopping, and for which Zelda was infinitely grateful.

The young warrior groaned regularly as he felt the princess's wonderful mouth work wonders on his dick, sucking him harder and harder and taking him deeper into her mouth with every bob of her head. He looked down to find Zelda smiling softly around his cock, her eyes closed as she moaned and hummed in pleasure, evidently having just as much fun sucking Link's dick as he was having his dick sucked.

Zelda's beautiful breasts swung back and forth gently as she bobbed her head up and down, and soon Link was reaching down with his one free hand to gently fondle them. The princess opened her eyes and smiled up at Link as she leaned her breasts into his touch, still not removing his cock from her mouth or slowing her bobbing even a little. Link thus had open invitation to grope and squeeze the princess's tantalizing tits, rolling them beneath his fingers and lightly brushing against her hardened nipples.

They went on like that for some time, with Zelda lovingly bobbing her head up and down and sucking Link's dick as he gently thrust into her mouth and groped her beautifully bouncing breasts. The two were in perfect synchronicity, taking joy simply in the taste and feel of each other's bodies, savoring their nakedness and giving the entirety of themselves to the other.

_The Bokoblins and Lizalfos hadn't been nearly as gentle. When they weren't shoving their cocks in Zelda's mouth, they were often molesting her breasts, groping and squeezing them far too hard, their clawed nails digging into the princess's soft flesh. They sucked on her nipples like a thirst calf at their mother's utter, often biting her breasts and sucking horrendously hard, as though seeking to draw milk from her. More than once, Zelda had feared they were about to bite her breasts off entirely, a cruel meal for a cruel race._

_The monsters fucked her tits, too, on a regular basis, placing their slimy cocks between the young woman's magnificent breasts and then squeezing them together to create a passage through which they could better pleasure themselves. Zelda would groan and cry out in pain as they squeezed her breasts together and fucked them both, but it never stopped them, and it was never long before they came all over the princess's face. Her breasts, tender and raw, would be released only momentarily, before the next Bokoblin of Lizalfos came along, and then the process would begin all over again._

Link was in heaven as Zelda kneeled between his legs and licked his cock up and down, bobbing her head and taking his length deeper and deeper until she was expertly deepthroating him and fitting the entirety of his cock in her mouth. Somehow, someway, the princess knew _exactly_ how to pleasure him, how to elicit the most ecstasy as possible out of her own mouth, and Link was increasingly thankful for that fact. After a century of sleep and months' worth of hard work without any reward, finally having the chance to enjoy the simple pleasure of sex with a beautiful maiden was nothing short of divine.

As such, it wasn't long before Link started to instinctively thrust harder and harder into Zelda's mouth, not painfully or even uncomfortably so, but enough to tell the young woman that he was growing close to the end. In response, the princess did her best to time her sucks and the bobbing of her head with Link's thrusts, allowing him to push and pull his cock out of her mouth. She moaned softly as she rolled her tongue around Link's thrusting cock, urging him on, daring him to plunge inside her and finally achieve sweet release.

A moment later, that's exactly what happened. As Link groaned loudly above her, Zelda felt his cock spasm in pleasure and begin to empty itself into her mouth, filling her with his cum. The princess moaned in delight as she drank of Link's juices, swallowing every load he shot into her mouth and savoring the taste and texture of his love. It wasn't exactly the nectar of the gods, but Zelda swore it was close.

_By the time the first Bokoblin came in her mouth, forcing her to swallow load after load of its cum, Zelda's jaw would be sore and there would be tears in her eyes. Then the next Bokoblin would take the place of the first, likewise thrusting its monstrous dick into her mouth as she was forced to lick and suck, lick and suck, anything to lessen the pain and pleasure the nasty little goblin fucking her mouth._

_It would go on and on like that, a seemingly endless line of Bokoblins and Bokoblin cocks. She would suck them all off, either swallowing load after load or else being covered by their hot cream when they came on her face or tits. By the time the Bokoblins disappeared and her torment came to an end, Zelda would be left panting on the floor, stomach full and her hair and face covered in the creatures' nasty juices._

One short refractory period later, Link was throwing Zelda onto the bed and she was spreading her legs to expose herself to him, desperate to feel him fill her to the brim with his cock. Link pushed himself in slowly at first, giving the princess time to adjust, and she moaned in his ear as he finally buried himself to the hilt inside of her royal cunt. She wriggled her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist, and then the hero was off, making love to the princess of Hyrule as though his very life depended on it.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Zelda cried out as she felt Link thrust into her again and again, his cock pounding into her pussy and stretching her inner walls like never before. She tightened her naked legs around his thrusting waist, as if to keep him deep inside her. "Oh! Oh, Link! Link!"

Link, as ever, was silent, save for his gasps and groans of pleasure, of which there were many. The sensation of being buried to the hilt within the princess of Hyrule was utterly indescribable, not only an honor of epic proportions, but a feeling of such immense pleasure that Link wasn't sure how he was able to even remain conscious. The way her pussy wrapped around his cock and squeezed his length was nothing short of heavenly, as though her very body was begging for more and more of him. It was all Link could do to keep thrusting, to keep slamming himself into the princess again and again and again, experiencing a burst of pleasure each and every time he drove himself inside her.

Beneath him, Zelda quickly wrapped her arms around Link and dug her nails into his back as she felt him ram into her harder and deeper each time, every single one of his thrusts driving her crazy and pushing her ever closer to the edge. She bucked her hips as best she could, meeting Link thrust for thrust, desperate to feel him buried inside of her, and threw her head back and moaned loudly as she felt him penetrate new depths and claim her as no one ever had before.

As they went on, a harder rhythm was created between the two of them, and soon Link was ramming himself into Zelda harder and faster than ever before, stretching the princess's cunt and causing her to cry out in both pain and pleasure. Her legs tightened around his waist and her breasts began to bounce up and down furiously, each of them in time with either Link's thrusts or her own attempts to buck her hips back at him in return.

_The Bokoblins and Lizalfos would fuck Zelda until her cunt was red and sore, throwing her onto the stone floor of the castle or the hard wood of the dinner hall tables before thrusting their monstrous cocks as deep inside of her as they possibly could. The princess would cry out as they pounded into her again and again, but to no avail, as her screams only seemed to drive them on, to give them more reason still to fuck her royal brains out._

_Though she despised the Bokoblins and their slimy cocks covered in sweat, Zelda disliked the dicks of the Lizalfos more, covered as they were in rough scales that felt like sandpaper when they shoved themselves inside of her. The reptiles would pin her to the ground as they fucked her raw, their long tongues licking her breasts and face as they rutted wildly, always too fast, always too rough, their only thoughts on cumming inside the squirming princess._

_Worse yet were the cocks of the Moblins who wandered the castle and occasionally stumbled upon the naked princess as the Bokoblins and Lizalfos ran a train on her. Growling and roaring, the Moblins would push the other monsters out of the way before revealing their own foot-long cocks covered in warts and bumps that always made it feel like Zelda's pussy was being torn in half. A moment later, Zelda would be bent over a table or desk as the Moblin stuffed the entirety of its cock inside her and proceeded to fuck the girl unconscious._

Zelda pushed such dark thoughts away once more as she found herself on top of Link, riding his dick with wild abandon as he laid back on her bed and gripped her naked hips, guiding her up and down, up and down, up and down. The feeling of his cock standing straight up inside of her drove the princess absolutely crazy, and she found herself falling more and more in love with the hero – and with his body – with every one of his thrusts upwards into her needy cunt.

"Huh! Huh! Huh!" Zelda moaned as she passionately rode Link, straddling his hips and taking the entirety of his cock in her pussy, lifting herself up and then slamming back down onto him over and over again. "Oh, Link! Yes! Yes! Just like that!"

Link grunted softly as he gripped the princess by her hips, both of his hands digging into her naked flesh as he guided her movements, desperate to bury himself as deep as possible in Zelda's cunt. She moaned and gasped above him as she rode him, rolling and bucking her hips as she bounced on his dick, her tight ass slapping against his balls every time she came slamming back down on top of him.

Zelda rode him roughly, like a woman possessed, as though she would never again have the opportunity to feel him inside of her. She moaned loudly, bouncing on Link's dick and causing the mattress beneath them to creak and groan, and purposely ensured her breasts bounced up and down, up and down, perfect for groping and squeezing.

It was only a few moments after noticing the girl's wonderful breasts that Link moved his hands away from her hips and up to her tits, taking one in each hand and squeezing lovingly and passionately, as though he knew right then and there they would belong to him for the rest of his living days. He pushed and pulled, squeezed and groped, rolled her hardened nipples beneath his fingers, and Zelda reacted to every action with a squeal of pleasure or a long, hard moan.

Eventually, Link began openly thrusting harder and harder up into the princess impaled upon his cock, taking more of the initiative. Zelda, for her part, merely moaned and cried out in pleasure as she felt Link finally let go of her breasts and grab her tight ass, using it to anchor himself as he drove himself up into her again and again and again, sending waves of pleasure bursting throughout every muscle in her body.

"Oh, gods! Oh, gods! Oh, _Link_!" Zelda shouted as she felt Link lift her up and down on his dick, burying himself deeper and deeper inside her with every single thrust. She bucked and rolled her hips as best she could in response, determined to take Link as deep as she possibly could. "Take me, Link! Take your princess! Make me yours!"

_Zelda was never given the opportunity to ride any of the monsters of Hyrule Castle, which was just as well, as she would have refused to do so regardless. No, she was always either thrown onto her back and pounded into the floor or else bent over onto her hands and knees as a pig-headed monster rammed into her from behind. They weren't making love the princess, after all; nor were they breeding. They were __**fucking**__ her, plain and simple, nothing more, nothing less._

_Much like the Calamity from which they were birthed, the monsters were insatiable and uncontrollable, and so it was rare that Zelda wasn't being fucked by at least two of the creatures at once, regardless of species. She would bob her head and suck on the dick of a slimy Bokoblin as a Lizalfos pounded into her cunt with relish, savoring the feel of the princess's tight, royal pussy. Eventually, the two of them would cum inside her and be replaced by more._

_While the Bokoblins and Lizalfos always seemed to prefer Zelda's mouth or pussy, the Moblins loved nothing more than shoving their bumpy cocks in the princess's tight ass. She had cried the first time it happened, and felt the castle shake as she almost lost her resolve, but recovered in time to ensure Ganon did not escape. Regardless, it did nothing to dull the pain of the Moblin brutally sodomizing her, ramming its foot-long cock into her ass again and again and again until it flooded her bowels with its seed._

_After that, it was open season on poor Zelda, and the princess often found herself being double-teamed by monsters, with one pounding her ass as another fucked her cunt. There were even occasions in which all three of her tight holes were filled, with a Bokoblin thrusting into her mouth as she rode a Lizalfos and endured the pain of a Moblin fucking her ass. Still, through it all, she prevailed, never once letting her guard slip or her focus sway, even as all three creatures came inside her at the same time._

Then it happened. Just as she was sure she was about to faint from pleasure, Zelda felt the little ball of ecstasy building up inside of her finally burst as she experienced her very first orgasm in a hundred years. A century's worth of pain and pleasure and bliss consumed the princess as she continued to ride Link up and down, her pussy tightening around his thick cock and her entire body shuddering and shaking as she was overcome by ecstasy.

"OHHH!" Zelda cried as her orgasm blotted out of her vision until all she saw were bursts of white, her entire body spasming wildly and uncontrollably. After so many years of torment, after decades of penetration, after a full century of being brutalized, finally she felt the sweet release she had been craving throughout its entirety.

And it was _good_.

Zelda collapsed onto Link as her orgasm finally reached its peak, draining her of all energy and leaving her as little more than a beautiful mess writhing on top of her hero, his cock still buried to the hilt deep inside of her. A moment later, she was being thrown back onto her back as Link flipped them over and began to jackhammer into her pussy like never before, desperate to achieve his own release.

"Yes! Yes! Finish it!" Zelda shouted as she closed her eyes and threw her head back in pleasure, her tits bouncing uncontrollably as she struggled to buck her hips to Link's desperate thrusts. "Finish inside me, Link! Make me yours! Make me yours forever!"

A couple dozen more thrusts and soon Link did just that. As Zelda writhed and squirmed in pleasure beneath him, Link rammed his cock as deep into her pussy as he possibly could and came like he had never cum before. A veritable river of white hot cum flooded the princess's cunt, causing her to moan in ecstasy as she felt Link's juices fill her to the very brim, warming her womb with his love.

_There had been no orgasm for Zelda during her hundred years of torment. There had been no pleasure, no passion, and certainly no love. There had been nothing but pain and penetration and copious amounts of monster cum filling every hole she had._

_It had been different, then. It had been worse. But that was okay. Because it was finally over._

Zelda smiled as she felt Link practically collapse on top of her, his body practically covering hers, both of them drenched in sweat and consumed by pleasure. She could feel every muscle in his body as he lay atop her, his cock still buried deep inside her, causing her to wriggle her hips and then giggle when the hero groaned lightly in response. Rather than get dressed, the two elected to stay in bed together and spend the night as is, bodies intertwined and utterly naked.

For a moment, just as Zelda was closing her eyes, that she remembered what it had been like before Link had defeated Ganon and saved all of Hyrule – saved _her_. She remembered the Bokoblins and the Lizalfos and the Moblins. She remembered the torment she had endured, the brutalizing, the century's worth of strength and focus. She remembered the lengths to which she had gone to keep her kingdom safe, even giving up every inch of her own body just to ensure Link had the time necessary to recover and finally seal away the darkness.

She remembered it all.

But then she felt Link's soft breathing as he fell asleep atop her, and such dark memories were pushed from her mind. Smiling, the princess wrapped her arms around her hero and nuzzled into his shoulder, looking forward to waking up in the morning to resume their activities.

_Yes_, Zelda thought as she finally drifted to sleep, _this is better. Much better._


End file.
